


Love No More (As Humans)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Vampire Oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mature Theme, No Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn needs to rein in on his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love No More (As Humans)

**Author's Note:**

> Partie deux pour "Tell Me Where You're Hiding Out".

You know that feeling that you’re being trapped?

 _Fuck that feelings_ , Louis grouses, his silver chains not budging a bit even though he’s been tugging at it for—well—last two hours.

“Haha, very funny,” Louis manages to sound civil. “I like kinky stuff saved for bed?”

“Forgot about me that quickly?”

The voice isn’t anything Louis is used to—a commanding one like Zayn uses around him or that condescending one Harry used to have.

It’s the sound of absolute hell.

“Let me guess, Zayn’s sexy twin,” Louis rolls his eyes; he would have were they not behind the fucking blindfold.

“Guess again,” the silken voice purrs, a sound too familiar to Louis. “Not who you think I was, am I?”

“Liam?”

 

It’s been exactly a century since the last time Louis even allowed himself to think about his first-ever lover. Liam, the sweet puppy-like lad that stole his heart and kept it.

Liam, who was killed in hands of the merciless Harry Styles.

 

“You aren’t supposed to be alive!” Louis seethes, his eyes seeing red spots already. “You’re dead.”

“Harry didn’t kill me, or in a way you both did,” the coldness in his usually sweet tone scares Louis shitless. “Oh dear Louis, have you forgotten our human lives already?”

“I’m a witch,” Louis is proper confused. “Like I always will be.”

“The Spirits were kind enough to let an anomaly like you to keep your powers, baby,” Liam’s cool hand caresses Louis’ cheeks. “Oh, Zayn isn’t home, by the way.”

“Fuck you,” Louis says the first thing he should have said. “You made me believe you were _dead_.”

“And I was for a long time,” Liam laughs, the bone-chilling sound ricocheting off the walls. “Dear, _dear_ Louis, have you ever wondered how you never met the vampires who were there to rip our villages apart?”

“That was Harry’s doing, he told me that,” Louis wants to rip the head off of Liam’s stupid neck. “Will you let me go so I can proceed into ripping your body into pieces?”

“I bound you here for a reason after that dream,” Liam is smirking, Louis can hear that. “Or should I call it what it was? Your cognition?”

“Fuck—”

“Louis fucking Tomlinson,” the voice definitely belongs to Zayn, an angry one at that. “What the fuck did you do to my house?”

“That’s my cue to wreak havoc!” Liam sounds excited. “Should I bring my guest of honour?”

“You can’t bring the vampires back from the dead, it’s against—”

“Malachai,” Zayn doesn’t particularly look peeved. “I thought you were long gone by now.”

“Salute, Zayn,” Liam grins into his words and Louis just remembers now that he has magic. “Oh my, my, you’re a keeper when it comes to vampire subjects.”

“This one’ mine, and I won’t fucking share him,” Louis has half the knots on the fuckin blindfold undone now. “Like you did with that pup you killed.”

“Harry will be disappointed his progeny is a fucking weakling,” Liam sighs and that’s when Louis sees the man Liam has become.

 

Liam doesn’t look like he did in the nineteenth century, no he doesn’t, in the minutest way. Liam has bulging biceps and scruff that Louis would love to feel against his thighs. The hard brown eyes gaze into Zayn’s livid golden ones as if they don’t scare him.

“The fuck is a Malachai anyways?” Louis kicks his binds apart. “Some explanations would be nice?”

“You sure that he’s the one from the prophecy?” Liam sighs visibly. “He can be killed by a firestorm.”

“Still here,” Louis retorts, feeling his cheeks flaming. “Can someone explain the fuck—”

“Can I kill you now?”

There isn’t a single thing about that threat that doesn’t make Louis shiver from the coldness. It’s true that Vampire Lords can kill people by thoughts but that’s limited to the really old ones. As far as Louis knows, Zayn is couple hundred years old, not even half as old as the trees in the woods they’re sat in.

“I kill, you die,” Zayn smiles, his eyes blazing colour of setting sun. “I told you, Louis is mine, baby.”

“Liam,” that stupid thing Louis hates calling his _humanity_ wants to save Liam somehow. _“Now_!”

 

The telepathic link was too weak for Liam to hear anything, but he felt Louis’ urgency—that’s the story of how Louis will explain this shit.

Liam has Louis hovering above the ground as the house is aflame, Zayn’s presence too hard to detect. Louis is half-burnt from the exhaustion, half-dead from being exposed to Pure Magic.

“Sorry about that,” Liam giggles, the fucking bastard actually giggles. “I had to be sure I could kill that fucking vampire.”

“I’m one too, no thanks to you,” Louis growls at his former friend. “How did you even find me?”

“Magic,” Liam shrugs. “Now, don’t get your hopes up, dear Lou-Boo. Zayn is still very much alive and wanting to kill me. Bad blood, I guess, since I killed his last progeny.”

“You were mortal,” Louis manages to pull the words out of his battered throat. “I couldn’t sense any magic from you.”

“It was taken from me,” Liam sounds regretful. “When I was about your age, eighteen, this powerful sorceress took my powers so that I can die.”

“And?”

“And then I entered the Nether Realm, where the damned souls go,” Liam laughs humourlessly, the sound echoing in the empty forest. “Gods, I was stupid enough to think that Zayn would save me.”

“He called you Malachai,” Louis muses. “Whatever that means.”

“Yeah, it means ‘the Messenger’.”

-

Zayn didn’t expect his sorry excuse of a nemesis to show up and try to kill him!

Okay, he expected it from the Angel Incarnate, but Louis wasn’t supposed to be part of the revenge his dear friend planned. As far as he’s concerned, Louis is his life-mate, someone he’s supposed to guard and cherish.

He fucked Louis once, that’s how he knew the mates shite.

 _“Fucking come back,”_ Zayn uses the weak link he shares with his line of vampires. _“Now.”_

“So pushy,” the new vampire muses. “What plucked your dick?”

“Horan,” Zayn growls at his first-ever progeny. “Glad you’re here.”

“You stink like that babe you’ve been with,” Niall admonishes. “What’s his name… Tomlinson?”

“The witch child, I know,” Zayn growls again, his eyes furious shade of crimson. “I want his friends dead.”

“His friends are all Ancient ones,” Niall hisses, his own blue eyes now dark red. “You know that’s bloody near-impossible.”

“I am the Lord of Shadows,” Zayn unleashes his full powers, the ethereal wings he owns stretching behind his majestic form. “I see, I _kill_.”

-

“Stupid,” Louis mutters, buck-naked for a bath. “Be a witch like your family, they said. It’ll be easy once you get the powers, they said.”

“Your powers aren’t that obsolete,” the voice belonging to _Luke_ , that hateful wolf, howls with laughter at Louis’ reaction. “Nice package, love.”

“Go back to washing your own dick, you little puppy,” Louis seethes, using his powers to amplify the electricity in the air. “Or I will kill you.”

“Ow!” The puppy-like lad howls from pain, limping back to his post.

“You’re a dick, but a sane one at that,” Louis reminds himself, submerging his freezing body into the boiling water. He can already feel the element of Water nourishing him, bathing his battered body clean.

His connection to the Elements is not the weakest, but it’s not the strongest either. As a child, he oft frequented the Nature Tree, the Yggdrasil, and knew that his innate powers weren’t those of pyrokinesis or some other _ordinary_ shite.

The ability to manipulate life and death, for sure, wasn’t something a novice witch was given.

-

“Tomlinson used his powers,” Niall muses almost to himself. “My spies have felt it.”

“Ignorant child,” Zayn knows Louis can stop hearts in the heat of the moment. “I told him not to be so careless.”

“Yeah, before this life,” Niall reminds Zayn. “He doesn’t remember.”

“But I want him to, dammit!” Zayn crashes his fist to a wooden table, the splinters getting in his skin. “Fuck.”

“You temperamental fool,” Niall clasps Zayn’s bleeding hand into his own. “When are you going to realise your mate will be the death of you?”

“Fuck you too, Horan.”

-

“So let me get this straight—if I can even manage that,” Louis grumbles, immobilised on the plank yet again. “You’re some sort of high-ranking ass from the Council and you want to turn me back human.”

“It’s a life or death sort of thing with you, but yeah,” Liam grins at Louis in a sickening way. “I don’t want you to be vile, a freak of nature just because you were wronged.”

“If you mean _you let me be raped and killed for a sport_ by ‘wronged’, sure,” Louis grits out, the dark memory still haunting him. “It’s like that dream I always wake up after a rough night’s hunting—”

“What dream?” Liam sounds more worried than curious.

“Everything’s one fire… except for this one dude,” Louis frowns in concentration, the scene burning into his brain. “He only says one word ‘together’.”

“Do you believe in reincarnations? Past lives?” Liam inquires, surprising Louis with the enthusiasm. “That’s what it was, Louis.”

“Are you saying that I had past lives?”

“All entwined with the Lord of Shadows.”

-

“Niall,” Zayn grits out, the wooden spikes hanging low as they walk below the hidden path of the castle. “Mind telling me what it is that you’re planning before I rip your heart out and make it into a dish?”

“Rude,” Niall dodges the wooden wrecking ball that makes a dive for his head. “But to answer your question, we’re getting out of the safety zone so that we can talk to Payne.”

“Payne used to be my right-hand, or at least his father was,” Zayn laughs at the fond memory. “He swore vengeance at me for killing that old turd.”

“How merciful of you,” Niall opens a panel. “This little path takes us to the heart of the village, or what’s left of it after your latest tantrum.”

 

Zayn has hard times adjusting to daylight and this isn’t an exception. Thousands of years in the dark cloak of Night and he truly has become the hunter of the Night. He was born a human 3817BCE, then the witch placed a curse on him, making him one of the Six.

Six, who were given indefinite powers over Night and became her foot soldiers.

Six, who were cursed to live forever.

And of course, Six, who were betrayed by someone.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Zayn uses telekinesis to move the boulders away from them. “You’re saying that Foxglove told you personally to escort me to this god forsaken city?”

“Foxglove told me that you are redeemed,” Niall replies, his dyed-blond hair prominent in the otherwise dark tunnel. “Her spies are networking all over the world and they all say that the Messenger is back?”

“But there’s only one goal here,” Zayn hisses at the sight of the village. “You know that too, you prick.”

“My prick won’t be—hello Harry.”

“Hello, Niall.”

-

Louis is shit with all the supernatural drama and being part of one isn’t helping him with it either.

“So I was telling Jaymi, ‘no, babe, you sure as hell look like a top to me,’” George goes on with his three-hour long story about how he and his fiancé came to be. It’s rather boring if you asked Louis. “Mind you, he was still a fledgling vampire when we met. I haven’t even kissed a single bloke in my time but he was so cute and adorable I just—”

“I hear Liam,” Louis doesn’t excuse himself to flash downstairs. Liam is there, sure, and with unwanted company.

“I take that’s our dear friend Dani?” Louis arches a brow at the girl. “She looks young.”

“She’s _the_ Sorceress,” Liam grins into his words. “You know, the one who cast a spell on the Six?”

“But isn’t she dead?”

“She is,” the girl has the aura of a destroyer at the first glance, look of a dove if you just stay docile. “But I do practise body-jumping with willing vessels.”

“So it’s like the invasion of that alien thing,” Louis mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear. “So, why am I dragged into this craziness?”

“Zayn fancies you more than just for your arse,” the girl—Dani—doesn’t look bothered by Louis’ impolite words. “I can use you to bring destruction to your kind.”

“You created the vampires,” Louis doesn’t want to die just yet. “Harry told me the consequences.”

“Idiots,” the voice is too familiar and Louis wants to claw his eyes out. “I’m back, babe.”

“Harry’s still alive,” Louis growls. “Liam, did you do this?”

“Harry isn’t a vampire,” Liam’s eyes glow a demonic shade of yellow. “He was a senior empousae.”

“The shapeshifting demons,” Louis groans this time. “Zayn?”

 _“These idiots think they captured me and let them do that,”_ Louis can tell Zayn used heckuva powers to keep the conversation between the two of them.

“So what next, boiling my skin off?” Louis sounds bolder than he thought he originally hoped for. “I’m a vampire, there are only three ways of killing me.”

“You _thought_ you were a vampire, there’s a difference,” Harry’s eyes glow silver. “I injected you with my venom.”

“That can only be done in certain circumstances, you ass,” Zayn hisses at Harry, his eyes full of hatred. “I had a lease on you just because you’re half-vampire and now you’re dead to me.”

“You ripped my heart out, you bastard,” Harry growls, his canines elongating. “Good thing that I can be brought back by Dani.”

“Play time is over,” Zayn smiles ominously.

The next thing Louis notices—or sees, really—is a blinding flash of light and inferno.

He passes out.

-

“You’re a pussy,” the odour of smokes infiltrates Louis’ sharp vampire senses. “Remind me not to use my full powers around you.”

“Did you have to be dramatic?” Louis loves dramatic flairs. “I nearly died!”

“And I kept you safe,” Louis realises with a blush that he’s buck naked. “And I didn’t do anything to you other than bite your lush arse.”

“Figures,” Louis can feel the fangs’ imprint. “Only a vampire’s bite on another’s skin lasts for days.”

“I do, you know.”

“You what?” Louis feels the cold breaths coming out of Zayn’s lips—lips that are millimetres away from kissing him.

And he does. He means, Zayn kisses him.

It’s a soft one, not driven by lust or passion, but just pure love.

“You idiot,” Zayn smiles against Louis’ lips. “Be my life-mate, yeah?”

“I can’t say no.” 


End file.
